Mémoire égarée
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada est prêt à succéder au Vongola Nono, ne lui restant plus que quelques mois avant d'atteindre la majorité italienne mais Tsuna disparaît sans laisser de trace pendant un moi. Ses gardiens le recherchent sans relâche, ils finissent par le retrouver, heureux de le revoir en vie mais il semble lui manquer quelque chose d'important...


**Chapitre 1**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, le paysage autour de moi bouge à toute vitesse, un vent frais me parcours le visage, je sens quelques gouttes s'écraser sur mes joues, l'extérieur m'a manqué. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur explose de joie. Je suis sortie de cet enfer!

J'entends une autre respiration en plus de la mienne, régulière malgré la vitesse de sa course. Les bras qui me portent se resserrent un peu plus contre moi, s'appuyant contre mes trop nombreuses blessures, me faisant pousser un grognement de douleur. L'étreinte se desserre immédiatement. Je lève les yeux pour tenter de discerner les traits de celui qui m'a sorti de là bas. J'aperçois une masse de cheveux noirs tombant sur des yeux gris qui regardent droit devant soit. Curieux de savoir qui est mon sauveur, je tente de ma voix rauque:

«Qui...»

«Plus tard» me coupe t-il ne me laissant pas le temps de dire plus.

Qu'importe je le serais sans doute _plus tard_ comme il a dit, l'important est que cet homme m'a sauvé. Je me laisse emporter en silence, me sachant pour je ne sais quelle raison en sécurité, en tout cas beaucoup plus en sécurité que là bas. Je frémis et me remémore à mon plus grand déplaisir de ce mois de souffrance, attaché sur une table, une lumière artificielle m'aveuglant, de ces hommes en blouses blanches penchés au dessus de moi et surtout de la douleur, encore et de la douleur. Une douleur gravée dans ma peau et mon esprit. Je criais à m'en déchirer la voix, pleurais jusqu'à tarir toute l'eau de mon corps, oubliant toute fierté au bout des deux premières semaines passées, suppliant d'arrêter, de me tuer. Un mois d'horreur, de cauchemars, de désespoir. Seul un mince espoir me permettait de ne pas complètement abandonner: que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi, vienne me sauver. On m'a drogué, torturé, insulté, cherchant à m'anéantir. J'étais leur sujet d'expérience, leur cobaye. Et il y a une chose que je ne comprenais pas et ne comprend toujours pas, une chose qui me hante, c'est pourquoi? Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça, pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi moi. Et cet homme est arrivé, ravageant tout sur son passage, rallumant une petite envie de vivre dans mes yeux et l'espoir de réponse.

Un hoquet de douleur me soulève la poitrine en me souvenant de tout ça et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Au lieu d'oublier les choses essentielles, j'aurais préféré oublié cette partie là. Je me tend en entendant des bruits de courses derrière nous, mes bourreaux me poursuivent. Je rapporte mon attention sur mon sauveur qui a baissé les yeux vers moi et même si ceci sont froid, je peux y distinguer un pointe de soulagement. Je sens cette fois ci une présence devant nous, se dirigeant la ou nous sommes mais aucune aura malfaisante se dégage de celle ci. Je vois une groupe d'une petite dizaine de personnes apparaître devant nous.

«Judaime!» cri en premier, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris et aux yeux verts.

Cette appellation remue quelque chose en moi mais je ne sais pas quoi.

«Tsuna!»

Un autre le suit, cheveux court, noirs, les yeux clairs, tout souriant mais qui s'efface rapidement quand il se pose sur moi.

«Oya oya mon cher Tsunayoshi ressemble à un petit animal chétif»

Un long frisson me parcours en entendant la voix suave et moqueuse de l'homme aux yeux vairons dont l'un est rouge sang et aux cheveux bleus, à la coupe pour le moins étrange, qui ressemble à...un ananas?

«Boss»

La fille qui d'ailleurs semble être la seule du groupe s'avance timidement vers moi, elle porte la même coupe de nature inconnue de l'homme précédent mais en violet.

«Sawade est blessé à l'EXTRÊME!» hurle à tue-tête un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux allures sportives.

Sa puissante voix résonne dans la tête, me faisant serrer les lèvres de douleur.

«Tsuna-ni!»

Pour finir un gamin avec un coupe imposante, une afro.

Quelque part je me sens ému de tous les voir là, ils semblent me connaître, être heureux de me retrouver et ça me fait chaud au cœur qu'il y ait des gens qui se souviennent encore de moi malgré que je ne les connaisse pas. Qui a bien pu leur demander de me sauver?

«Taisez-vous ou je vais vous mordre à mort» intervient l'homme qui me porte, interrompant les exclamations des autres et je remarque même que quelques uns reculent comme l'enfant ou le gris. Je dirige mon regard vers l'homme à la tête d'ananas qui contrairement aux autres c'est avancé.

«Kufufu alors ma très chère alouette, besoin d'aide pour se débarrasser des ses poursuivants?»

Je sens une aura meurtrière entourer le dénommé alouette.

«Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi tête d'ananas ou je vais te mordre à mort.»

Oh j'ai raison, c'est bien un ananas? L'air se charge d'électricité entre les deux hommes.

«Ma ma calmez vous tout les deux, vous voyez bien que vous mettez Tsuna mal à l'aise.»

Tout les regard se dirigent sur moi, me faisant me recroqueviller un peu plus contre mon sauveur. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

«Judaime vous allez bien?»

«Bien sur qu'il ne va pas bien, il est blessé à l'EXTRÊME!»

«Je suis pas aveugle tête de gazon! Je m'inquiète!»

Je suis un peu perdu, ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquille un instant? Mais avant que la scène dégénère de nouveau, mon sauveur s'interpose.

«Continuez et je vais vous mordre à mort.» il se tourne vers l'homme aux grands cris. «Sasagawa prend le avec toi et soigne le, je m'occupe des herbivores derrière.»

C'est un ordre, c'est lui le chef? Mais rapidement je comprend que l'homme va me laisser et je ne veux pas, les autres n'ont pas l'air méchant mais même si je n'en sais pas la raison, je ne veux pas que cette personne parte. Je m'accroche à sa veste de toute mes forces, enfouissant ma tête contre son torse.

«Ne me laisse pas.» je parviens à murmurer en essayant d'oublier la sensation de déchirement présent dans ma gorge.

Tout les regards sont braqués sur moi, étonnés, certain bouche bée. Le gris s'approche de moi et tend sa main vers moi. Je me crispe, ne voulant pas de contact autre de l'homme qui me tient dans ses bras. Mon sauveur se recule pour empêcher le contact, je pousse un petit soupire de soulagement qui passe inaperçu. Je vois les yeux des autres se voiler d'inquiétude et d'effarement.

«Omnivore lâche moi»

C'est à moi qu'il parle? Omnivore? Je lève les yeux vers lui, son regard est sans appel, c'est un ordre. Je décide de faire ce qu'il me dit, ne voulant attirer ses foudres sur moi. A peine je pose un pied parterre que je tombe, je n'ai pas assez de force pour me tenir début ou alors mes jambes sont trop meurtries pour supporter un quelconque effort.

«Judaime!»

Le gris se précipite vers moi mais se stoppe en se souvenant de ma réaction quelque seconde plus tôt. Une petite silhouette saute dans mes bras, me serrant fort dans ses bras -ré ouvrant quelques blessures au passage- je me fige mais je me détend rapidement quand je comprend que c'est juste l'enfant de tout à l'heure qui est en train de pleurer dans mes bras.

«Oi Lambo qu'est ce qui te prend de te jeter sur le Judaime! Tu vas lui faire mal!»

Ce Lambo relève la tête vers moi.

«Mais je veux plus que Tsuna-ni s'en aille!»

Je lui offre un sourire tendre, il a l'air de s'être beaucoup inquiété pour moi, mais pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas censé me connaître personnellement non? A contre cœur je le vois se détacher de moi, je remarque en même temps que mon sauveur est déjà partie avec l'homme ananas. La fille ananas cette fois ci s'approche de moi et parle doucement.

«Boss, vous pouvez vous lever?»

Boss? Je la regarde dans l'incompréhension la plus total, c'est pas mon sauveur leur boss? Je finis par secouer la tête.

«Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te soigner à l'EXTRÊME!»

L'homme au cheveux blanc se penche vers moi et allume un flamme jaune à partir de son brassard, il s'approche de moi avec et inconsciemment je recule, fixant les flammes avec peur. Est ce que se sont de vrai flammes? Est ce qu'elles vont me brûler le corps comme là bas?

Voyant mon geste, le garçon au grand sourire s'agenouille devant moi et tente de me rassurer même si je vois du doute dans son regard.

«Tsuna, tu n'as rien à craindre maintenant, tu sais bien qu'on ne te veut aucun mal.»

Bien sur que non je ne sais pas, je... Je stoppe mes pensées, c'est vrai ça pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé avant que je sois enfermé? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils semblent me connaître alors que moi je ne les connais pas? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me rappelle pas de mon nom? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me souviens de rien à part de ce mois précis? Je porte une de main à ma tête.

J'ai oublié, j'ai tout oublié. Je suis ébahi par ce que je viens de comprendre, ce n'est pas possible! Je n'ai pas pu tout oublier! J'essaye de me rappeler de mon nom, mon âge, mes parents, de n'importe quoi mais rien ne me revient. Pas une info ni une image, juste du vide. Mes yeux sont écarquillés sous le choc.

«Mon cher Tsunayoshi à l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose d'important.»

Je me tourne vers les deux hommes qui sont revenus, couvert de sang. A son tour le gris s'agenouille devant moi.

«Judaime quelque chose ne va pas? Vous avez l'air perdu.»

Perdu n'est que peut dire, je le suis complètement, je suis dans le noir complet, je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien. Qui suis je? Ou sont mes souvenirs? Mais avant tout je finis par poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres.

«Qui êtes vous?»


End file.
